School of The Fittest: Life Savior
by CelesteIzaFanLolz
Summary: What if Katniss Everdeen went to Hogwarts? And put an end to the Hunger Games in a totally different way? Who will accompany her on her quest of magic, love, hope, and adventure?


**Authors Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter, but some day I _will_ own a big name book that people luvvv :D Have faith :P XD I willl so enjoy this fanfic :DDDDD PM me or review if your a awesome person! Celeste out peeps! Also anyone wanna tell me how you make chapters ;P I'm still new to this :PPPP  
**

Gale is in his 3rd year and Thresh is in his 3rd year too.

Hunger Games Cast goes to Hogwarts!

Also can you comment whether its the Wizengamot or what it is? Thanks! Luv y'all :P

* * *

I'm sitting by my door on the floor. The musty, moldy, soil-caked door, and I love it. Buttercup comes along and hisses at me, like always.

"No entrails, yet, Mr. Mud-Coat," I scold. Another hisses, oh well. I hear a flapping of wings. I reach for my bow, and hold air. Wait, not in the forest, Katniss, what? Are my ears playing tricks on me? Then I see it. A plump, large, snow-white bird. Would make a nice meal… Surprisingly Buttercup doesn't hiss at the intruder. Cats aren't really fond of birds… What's wrong with today? The bird is suddenly flying toward me, and I come to my senses. I hear a whish, jump to the side, and hear a thump. Hmm, is that paper? Who, besides drunken Haymitch, could afford paper, here in poor District 12, and why send it by owl. To lazy to walk over, and hand it to me in person, I suppose. I see green colors on the envelope. Actually, I've come across this color once, in school, and learned it was called _emerald_. Fancy Capitol color. I tentatively walk towards the big envelope. The envelope is a red, the color of the blood shed on T.V. I groan, disgusted. There must be _wads_ of paper in there! Maybe it's from Madge? Could even the mayors, district 12 mayors, daughter afford this? I see the strange bird sitting on the floor, and then... Wait! That bird just smiled at me! Impossible. Beaks can't shape into smiles. Maybe it's a mutt sent from the Capitol? Maybe when I open the letter there will be a bomb that sends me sky-high inside? Come on, Katniss, stop worrying! A little adventure won't hurt? A bomb isn't as bad as what you could get for poaching. At least a bomb is instantaneous and you won't have time to think or hurt. Like dad. I read the ink.

Katniss Everdeen

The Seam

District 12

Panem

Another Dimension

I rip open the envelope and throw the envelope to the ground, taking out a thick piece of paper. I read the boxy writing in plain black ink.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Everdeen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A magical witch or wizard will show up in two days time to bring you to Diagon Alley, to shop for magical necessities. They will also explain the situation more. For further notice, your name will be taken out of the reaping. Several of your District 12 inhabitants will be attending Hogwarts, as well as inhabitants of other Districts, that we found posses magical abilities.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. You may use this owl to send the letter, or you may use an owl you buy if you wish to purchase your own owl at Diagon Alley. Might I suggest a owl, as they are good as means of communication and companionship?

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The other paper says:

Requirements for:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY:  
  
UNIFORM:  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
(Or a rat, but I don't suggest that)  
**  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

First thing I think: Why would someone have a rat for a pet when they make perfectly fine food? Then you correct yourself. This is crazy. Some reality T.V. show the Capitol created to see if they can trick the Districts into thinking they are magical. Well, Katniss, I'm not being a pawn in this game!

"Hello! I know you're there! I know of the cameras, I know I'm on T.V! It's really obvious!" Was that too harsh? Will I get punished? What about Prim?

Suddenly I'm thinking: I want this to be real. To escape Panem and go to a world full of wonder, to kill Snow first though. I can bring Prim and Gale with me to Hogwarts! Convince the Albus and McGonagall that they are magical, too! With magic, I can rebel! Suddenly I get Gale's rants on the Capitol in the woods. We can stop the cruel Games. Time to make a difference. I can stop Prim's 8-year-old self from being reaped in 4 years. She's so sweet. She doesn't deserve to die. Or suffer. I love her so much.

I see a blank piece of paper in the envelope and a bird's feather. Then I notice that when I put the feather on the paper, ink comes out! How peculiar. I write on the paper.

Dear Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress,

I gladly and with a happy heart accept the invitation to join Hogwarts! I really appreciate the chance. I will be ready in two days for the witch or wizard to take me to the Diagon Alley you speak of. Thank you so much again!

Sincerely,

Katniss Everdeen

I get ready to strap it to the bird when I realize I have to show my mother and Prim first. What was I thinking? I get up and shake Prim and my mother awake. I show my mother the letter. She gapes. Then she realizes, when she see's the owl, that it's real. All real. We tell Prim and she grows very excited, and smiles brilliantly. We attach the letter to the owl and he takes off. There's a knock on the door and I open it. Gale. He looks happy. I realize I have to tell him the news. I had met him in the forest a bit ago, and we had bonded so much.

"Gale, I have to tell you something. I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts asking me to come, and I just can't say no, Gale, I can't, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know."

"Gale, please don't be mad, plea… wait what? You know?"

"That's where I've been disappearing off to the last two years! I've been waiting for you to turn eleven and twelve since I met you! I had asked the Hogwarts professors if anyone I knew from District 12 was also going, and they said in a couple years! So I asked for an example, and they said Katniss Everdeen! And when I learnt of your name, Catnip, I thought, so close! Almost the right name!" He gives me a grin. I fall forward into his arms and he embraces me.

"Oh, you'll love Hogwarts!" he whispers into my hair. "There's so much! So much! It's wonderful! I've got a broom, and I'm on the Quidditch team, I play Beater! That's a magic sport where you fly on brooms and hit balls into big hoops and at opponents and catch little golden balls that have miniscule wings, and guard the hoops! I'm one of the one that hits the balls at others, with a bat, to stop them from scoring. It's really fun! And you get sorted into houses, there's a house for nice and just and hard-working, one for ambitious and cunning and resourceful and great, and one for loyal and brave and courageous, and one for the wise and smart and creative!"

"Which house are you in, Gale?" I ask excitedly. I can share this with Gale!

"The second one, Slytherin it's called! I've got most of my friends in there, but I also have Hufflepuff, the first one, Gryffindor, the second one, and Ravenclaw, the last one, friends in those houses!"

"What house do you think I'll be in, Gale?"

"Well, I'd guess either Gryffindor or Slytherin, if I could bet! But, you might as well be a Slytherin with me."

"Agreed, you know me so well!" I joke around.

"That's my job!" He chuckles slightly back.

* * *

**Diagon Alley:**

A knocking on the door. I jump up with Prim and my mother and walk to the door, pulling it open. There stands a woman, clad a tight black shirt, black tights, a bright purple robe, long black silver studded boots with buckles along it, a studded choker necklace, fingerless black leather gloves, and sadly not surprisingly, bright bubble-gum pink short hair. Not as crazy as what some capitol people wear.

"Hi! I'm your witch escort, Tonks! You can call me Tonks" she says with a goofy smile and a accent that sounds like those of the Capitol. I wouldn't be surprised if she was descended from Capitol people. That reminds me, I don't even know where this school is. Could it be in the Capitol? I guess I'll find out.

My mother shakes Tonks hand. "Hello, I'm Katniss's mother, and this is Prim, her sister," she says pointing to Prim. "Pleased to meet you, come in," she says standing out of the doorway so Tonks can get by.

"Well, hello, and hello Prim, and hello Katniss! Thank you!" She walks forward and knocks over our vase with our only dirty umbrella. "Oh, my bad! So so sorry!" she squeaks. She reaches down and fails to fix it. Mother is looking on, unsure of what to do.

"Here, um, Tonks, let me help."

"Sure, Katniss, thanks, I'm sorry."

"No problem, we should just move it, happens all the time." I reach down, set the vase right, and stick the umbre4lla hastily in it. "So, Tonks, you can sit down on the couch here." I gesture at the rotting brown flat couch.

"Sure, ok, thanks!" She cheerily sits on the couch, but it must be fake.

"So, um , Tonks. Well I have some questions about Hogwarts."

"Sure, yes, ask away!" bubbles out of her mouth.

"Well, where is Hogwarts?"

"In England, of course!"

"And whats that?"

"Oh, yes! I forgot! So Panem and where Hogwarts live are in different dimensions. That means there is two places in the same place, but people in both can't see each other. But, there is a means of accomplishing that. You can use magic, which of course, you learn at Hogwarts!" I take this all in. It sounds magical. A rush of adrenaline fills me up.

"So Hogwarts is not in Panem?"

"Right-o."

"Wow. Okay, thanks. Well, is anyone else in Panem going to Hogwarts this year? I know Madge Undersee is, I talked to her about it, but anyone else starting first year this year from Panem?"

"Well, there's you, Madge, a boy by the name of Mellark, and two girls from two other districts in Panem." Her accent is really strong.

Mellark. I guess I'll end up talking to him now. "Do children of the Capitol ever go?"

"Not yet, but we'll see, we're sure the Capitol is mainly, or completely, muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Oh, wizarding people call non-magical people muggles, so they are non-magical from what we know so far. Though, I've heard they are very advanced in muggle 'technology,' though I'm still a little confused on what technology is. Well, I love to chit-chat, but we better get going, we don't have that much time to get to the portkey, I'm afriad. Well, Ms. Everdeen, would it be alright if I could take Katniss? The portkey is only made for traveling two people.. I'm very sorry."

"Oh, yes sure!" mother says snapping out of her trance, as she was staring at the Tonks lady. "Katniss? I'll see you later honey, have a nice time at this alley."

Mother reaches to hug me, and pulls me in a tight embrace, but after a second I pull away. I still don't trust her since she left. Something I just can't get over. But I still take care of her, and love her, but not lots of trust between me and her.

"Bye mother. Bye Prim!" I reach over and give prim a long long hug.

"Bye Katniss! Have fun!" she chirps. I notice she was very shy around Tonks. Well, in a few years Tonks will be coming to pick up Prim.

"Bye, Prim. Love you."

"Love you too!"

I turn to my mother as an afterthought before I leave. "Love you, mother."

"Love you, Katniss. Hurry along, don't want to keep Tonks waiting." I give a last wave to my family and step out the door, shutting it, and turning around to Tonks. She starts chatting cheerily. Besides for her rocker look, she is quite bubbly.

"So, a portkey is a special _magical_ instrument that is a ordinary object, like a soda can or shoe, or a purse, and has a charm in it. It make you travel from one place to another, very quickly-"

"Like the Capitol trains?" I burst out and then blush from interrupting her. She seems fine though.

"No, no. Muggle trains? Those take way longer, Portkeys are almost instantaneous! But, they aren't the most comfortable things. But, alls well. And, this Portkey, if I forgot to mention, is very special."

"You said that."

"But, this isn't the ordinary Portkey, more special then the that, and it allows someone to travel between dimensions to another place in another dimension. Of course, Professor Dumbledore would be the only one talented enough to make them, they are very difficult to make. So he spends part of his summer making them for the people of Panem, the districts of Panem more like it, and hes been going in front of the Wizengamot proposing to help the districts rebel against the Capitol, or at least start with helping the Districts, like giving them more food, ya know? The Minister, ol' Fudge, doesn't want to get in the business of other dimensions, he says messing with things that don't involve him, bu' he says bringing Panem children to Hogwarts is enough, but Dumbledore makes very good points, like how the Capitol wouldn't stand a chance against the wizards, so it wouldn't hurt the wizarding people in any way, just helping fellow magical and muggle peeps. Dumbledore was wanted to be Minister, but he turned it down, and ol' Fudge got it instead, but hes constantly badgering Dumbledore to help him with his problems, not the brightest wizard, Fudge. But I guess I shouldn't be talking, I'm knocking stuff over constantly-"

"Tonks, I think you're great, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Aw, thanks Katniss."

"Uh, Tonks, well. Gale hasn't been able to show me magic because hes underage, so could you show me some magic, please?"

"Oh, yes, sure, Katniss, of course." She takes out a long light brown stick. "Pliable light and flexible, 11 inches, Oak and Unicorn Hair. Got a particular spell you want me to do? Oh, never mind, you haven't gotten your books yet, you couldn't know a spell, so, lets see, a good spell..."

"Actually, Gale, Gale Hawthorne, a friend of mine that goes to Hogwarts, that I mentioned, well he told me about a spell, a spell that 'levitates things' he said, so makes things float? He said it was Wing- something, but I can't remember."

"Oh, yes, very handy spell, you'll learn that one this year. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, and you just swish and flick." She does that spell to a long branch on the ground. Suddenly, the branch is following her wand's movements, up, up, up, to the side. Tonks flashes me a grin, but loses her focus, and the branch drops to the ground. Thud. "You enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes, very much, Tonks! That was just, just, amazing! And your wand is very nice."

"Oh, such a charmer, you are, Katniss! Well thanks you, and I bet your wand will be amazing too, everyone's wand is. This boy, Gale, my friend and Hogwarts worker Hagrid, brought him shopping and to Hogwarts when he was accepted. That was my last year of special training for dimensional Hogwarts business travel! What wand does Gale have?"

"Well, I'm quoting him here, 'Elder wood, Dragon Heart String, 12.5 inches, and _quite_ rigid."

"Woah. That's a powerful wand! Must be a serious wizard!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, different wands have different uses and powers. Elder wood is very powerful, for things like transfiguration, dark arts, and defense against the dark arts, the last two depending on who you are as a person and what you decide to use magic for. Dragon Heart String is also powerful, for transfiguration mostly and then the same things I said, and for those with a good mind, clever like, ya know? Wheres my wand, Unicorn hair, is for the more fair and nice, and is used for charms and healing. And oak is for brave, ya know, stuff like what I've said an' such."

"Oh, ok."

"We're here!" We had been walking from my house to the meadow, and in front of me is an old withered shoe.

"This is the portkey?" I ask surprised. It's just so-

"Old, yes, dirty, yes, and magical? Yes!" She looks down at her wrist. At a fancy Capitol silver watch, enough to keep my family going for months. "Oh, my! We-have-ten-seconds! Hurry, touch the shoe!" She puts her hand on the shoe, and I do too.

Suddenly I feel as if I have a hook behind my naval. I'm pushed around, but don't feel anything except my discomfort, and don't see anything. I'm out, in, of what? I don't know. And suddenly I'm falling. I hit hard ground. Capitol cement, my blurry eyes register. I feel quite weak, and see Tonks standing cheerily next to me, hand outstretched. I take it, and shse pulls me up. Don't worry, Portkey travel is always hard for first timers. Just shake it off. I shake my arms, and my dizziness is starting to fade. The scene around me starts to appear. We're in a dank and dirty backstreet. I look down wistfully at the portkey. My first magical travel. Gale also told me about brooms and the floo network. He used brooms in Quidditch and the floo network to get to Diagon Alley from the train station he goes to. Then he takes a portkey to home. He didn't tell me what the floo or portkey was, just the name. I wonder if I touched the portkey if I would go back home. How will we get the portkey away? I forgot. Tonks is magic.

"Well, this thing is useless, now, isn't it?" she says kicking the shoe. I blush, thinking of how little I know of magic.

"You can only use a magical...thing... once?"

"Oh, no, that's just a portkey, and you can make it magical again, just have to put the charms on again."

"Okay."

"Well, we can't be littering, can we? I should send this to recycle." She waves her wand at the shoe. A white light bursts forward and hits the shoe, and the shoe instantaneously disappears.

"Wow. Where did it go?"

"Back to Dumbledore. Can't be filling the world with dirt and trash, right. So we just use the same garbage over and over."

* * *

**Sorting:**

I see Gale waving to me from the Slytherin table. I wave back. I see Professor McGonagall place an old hat on a stool. Hmm. Suddenly the hat has a mouth and is singing. Several others gasp around me. But, I'm not surprised, Gale told me that the sorting would have a strange aspect. Thresh, of Gryffindor, in his third year, waves to me, as he's from District 11, and friends with Gale.

The Hat sings this:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

_(Sounds like me, except for maybe the chivalry…)_

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

_(Maybe…with Prim? I love her so...And I guess I work hard, to keep us alive...)_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
_

_(I'm smart I guess. Am I? I had fine marks in school, and knowledge about the forest.)_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
_

_(Gale left that out, they sound like the Capitol or the Careers. But, a Career did come this year, so…)_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A couple people are called up, and finally it is my turn. I walk confidently to the stage, sit down, and have McGonagall place the hat on me.

_Hello, hello, Miss Everdeen, lets see. You're quite smart, quite smart indeed! A Ravenclaw, perhaps? You have a thirst and knowledge of survival, do I see a spark of Slytherin? You are quite stubborn and ambitious, I see! Well, you do care greatly to the ones you love, and would sacrifice for them! You are quite fair, and you work hard, not stopping in tough times. But, this all leads to the conclusion of you loyalty and bravery. Besides, who says a Gryffindor can't be smart, or fair and nice, or ambitious! Besides, most Gryffindors are pretty stubborn. So, _

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

I walk over to the Gryffindor table while the Gryffindors cheer and clap for me, and Thresh is wildly waving at me, accidentally knocking someone with glasses and a peculiar scar to the ground, and cheerily and apologetically getting them back up.

Some more people go, and then it's the girl from District 5, Marissa Finch. I nicknamed her Foxface, that's what she looks like.

A couple minutes later, "**Slytherin!**"

Later goes the boy with the bread. That wasn't so long ago… Peeta Mellark.

A minute later, "**Hufflepuff!**" He goes over to the Hufflepuffs as they cheer and clap for him. I guess the bread was because he's kind.

A bit later it's Glimmer Star, the Career from District 1. No doubt she'll be a Slytherin. She would kill people to win the Games. That's any means to reach her goal, if there was ever one!

Ten minutes later. She's getting lots of attention. Still has the sorting hat on.

"**Gryffindor!**" I'm so surprised as she walks over to my table amist cheers and claps. She shyly says hi. I begin a scowl, then stop myself, and smile and say hi. If we're gonna be together for 7 years then I might as well be a little kind. Still, she is a Career.

Finally Madge! She goes up and is up for about three minutes when the hat yells, "**Gryffindor!**" She walks over as people cheer and clap, and sits beside me and smiles. I gladly return one. The Gryffindor girls so far are me, Madge, Glimmer, a bushy-haired girl named Hermione, who looks nice and smart, a girl named Lavender who is a little too frilly for my taste, but nice, and a girl named Parvati that looks like (what is in our history books in Panem?) 'indian!' I guess it would be rude asking…. Oh well. She seems nice. The boys are the glasses and scar boy, named Harry, who everyone seems excited about, a flaming red-haired boy named Ron, a 'irish,' again with the history book, sounding boy named Seamus with dirty-blonde hair, and a tall lanky black boy name Dean who looks like he could be from District 11. Everyone here except Seamus and the Panem folk have the Capitol's ridiculous accent. Headmaster Dumbledore makes his speech, welcomes us, reminds us to not go into the forbidden forest (**let out a sigh** **and sad face and gets high-fives from these flaming-haired twins in Gryffindor, most likely brothers to the Ron guy**), and to not go to the third floor corridor. _Wonder what's there_… Then we dig in! I feel guilty but I eat more and see more food than I have ever, and it's all fresh, but don't forget delicious! These people have to help Panem! I hope Prim and my mother are doing good back home. Gale's family has seemed fine, so I guess with less family members mine will get along, and I can send them food. I make small chat with the Harry boy, Madge, Glimmer, Thresh, and a interesting conversation between a "Nearly-Headless" ghost and all the Gryffindor first years. We are all astounded as his head "nearly" comes off when he leans it to the side. But still attached by a little string of skin, or ghost skin… I look away as I'm not the best with those types of things. Exhausted, I drag myself to bed, and Madge is clutching my shoulder to emphasize her tiredness, and she gives me a smile and wink. I raise my eyebrows and smile. Glimmer whispers in my ear, "the Peeta boy from your District is staring at you, but don't look!" I look up and see his head snapping to the side and his cheeks turning tomato-red. Glimmer bounces and jokingly chastises, "I said don't look! Haha..." ;) I give her a half-hearted smile. She really isn't so bad…

"Don't look now, but about all the boys are staring at you!" I say as jokingly out of the blue. Don't know where the heck that came from.

"Oh, that's a first" comes the sarcastic tone. "How do I look?" she says batting her long eyelashes.

"Amazing, as alllllways."

"Aww, your so sweet!"

"Now, thaat's a first! About the first time I ever hear that!"

"Sure, I bet Peeta says it in his dreams each night!" Now it's my turn to blush. I just ignore the comment. We find ourselves outside the Gryffindor common room, after following the prefects. We go inside, go to the first year girl dorm, plop onto our beds, same clothes on, murmur goodnight, and fall unconscious. We don't even bother to brush our teeth, probably not the best idea… oh well.

* * *

**First Day:**

In the morning I wake up early and get panicked that I'm not at home. This is going to have to get some getting used to. I brush my teeth extra good to make up for last night. It's strange, this high quality toothpaste, that bubbles in your mouth but doesn't taste disgusting. At home we just use freezing water and a bit of soap, but not always soap, as that's a delicacy we can only afford when we pull in a great haul from the forest. I get dressed in my black robes, and take out my wand.

* * *

Everdeen -Gryffindor

Finch (Foxface) -Slytherin

Mellark -Hufflepuff

Glimmer -Gryffindor

Undersee –Gryffindor


End file.
